Dramione Love Story
by Ariadne5334
Summary: This is my first HP luv story so I hope u like it!


Dramione Love Story!

As Hermione was finishing her homework in the Gryffindor common room, she was thinking about her "special someone". She thought it was completely mental to like a boy like him, but there was something about the way he looked at her that made her go crazy with affection for him. But if any Gryffindor were to find out who her crush was, her reputation would go down the drain. As Hermione was in deep thought about him, out came a familiar voice.

"What in the world are you doing up this late, Hermione?" asked her good friend, Ginny.

"Um...just thinking..." Hermione answered back.

"Well, you should probably get to bed," Ginny said.

"Okay, you're right. G'night!" Hermione called and went to go get ready for bed. A good 15 minutes later, Hermione was in bed, but wasn't asleep. She couldn't him out of her mind. When she closed her eyes, all she saw was his face! After about 25 minutes later, Hermione closed her eyes and fell asleep. Draco Malfoy completely vanished in her mind.

The next morning, Draco slugged out of bed, exhausted from last night's homework. "How in the world am I supposed to know what goes into a Polyjuice Potion?" he kept asking himself late last night. After just figuring out that there was a library at Hogwarts, he got up and found his answer.

"Oh, Dracypoo! Are you up yet?" yelled his annoying girlfriend, Pansy Parkinson.

"Yeah...I'm up," Draco said. The only reason that he is going out with Pansy is because his family. All they ever wanted was to have their son be in Slytherin, have a girlfriend that was in Slytherin and marry someone who was in Slytherin. But Draco had a secret crush on a girl in Gryffindor. The way her brown hair flowed in the wind just made him melt. If his secret was spread around Hogwarts,though, his parents would be so angry with him they won't let him in their house! Suddenly, that same annoying sound rang in his ears.

"Dracypoo, come on! We'll be late for breakfast!" Pansy screamed at the top of her lungs. Draco had no choice but to go down and get to the feast that morning. All of his thoughts, even Hermione, were replaced with his schedule being said by no-other-than Pansy.

Hermione was walking down to the Great Hall, thinking of all the classes she has that day. Just then, she spotted Draco walking down. She was about to walk over and talk to him just when she realized he wasn't alone. Pansy was holding his hand and giggling along the way to the Great Hall. "Oh no!" Hermione screamed in her mind. Her mind filled with grief as she watched them walk by. But she had to face the truth: Draco was going out with Pansy. But there was something odd about the was Malfoy looked. He looked a bit...sad.

"Hermione! Oh my goodness! We were starting to worry" yelled Ron, her current boyfriend. That was another problem she had to deal with: she loved Malfoy more than she loved Ron.

"Hey Hermione. Sleep well?" asked Harry as she sat down next to Ron.

"Just fine, thank you." Hermione lied. The truth was is that she had a dream about Malfoy that night...

_As Hermione was walking through the Forbidden Forest, Draco stood beside her, holding hands with her and laughing. They continued walking untill the stopped at an old house. They went inside and saw many beautiful things: glass vases, a flat-screen TV and the biggest, most comfiest furniture ever known to man! As they got comfy on the couch, they turned on the TV. After a few minutes, the lights went out. They leaned in for the kiss..._

"Yo Hermione! Earth to Hermione!" Fred said.

" What?" Hermione asked, truely confused.

" You were staring into space like a weirdo," Ron laughed.

"Thank you Ronald for explaining what I supposidly looked like," Hemione said. She looked over to find Draco and Pansy giggling. "They are truely blithering idiots" Hermione told herself in her mind. Dumbledore came up to get the students' attention. After his long, informational speech, the feast began. The sounds of plates and goblets clinking and a bunch of laughter. Over at the Slytherin table, Pansy was feeding Malfoy food. For her, the sight was revolting! But deep down inside, she wishes that was her.

Draco, while having food shoved into his mouth, was thinking about Hermione." Why did she choose Ron? Does she truely love him? Does she even know I exist?" was all Draco was asking in his mind. After the delicious meal, everyone left for their first class of the day, the only class that Hermione had with him and Ron didn't! This was his only chance to win her heart. As he was heading to Greenhouse 3, he spotted Hermione. He reached in his pocket and grabbed his emergency comb, hair gel and lip balm. After he got all ready, he walked up to Hermione, very confindent.

"Oh well, hello Hermione! A shock to see you here!" Draco said.

"Um...well this is where I have class," Hermione remarked. "How could I be so stupid!" Draco yelled in his mind. He went and said "A shock to see you here!" Man, was he stupid! He knows she had this class with him! Why must he be the one to be embarresed!

"Um...Draco? Are you okay? You're as red as a tomato!" Hermione said.

"Oh, um...I'm perfectly fine! Just...it's warm out here," Draco said.

"Draco...it's in the middle of winter," Hermione remarked, confused.

"Oh...uh...I knew that! It's just that I...Oh, coming mom!" Draco says blushing. He runs away. Hermione couldn't shake the feeling that Draco liked her...Which really wouldn't be a downfall on Hermione's part!

_To be continued..._


End file.
